


A Purrfect Night

by nanokorea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Mingyu is older than Wonwoo, PWP, Sex Toys, also Chan is Wonu's adoptive brother, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanokorea/pseuds/nanokorea
Summary: "What is this?" Mingyu asks, studying between his fingers the pet's furry ears, sitting on his bed. "Or rather, what the hell are you?"~(Aka the fic where Mingyu is a dog lover but his boyfriend persuades him to adopt a cat, in quite a peculiar way.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	A Purrfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Naruto ff I've written like eight years ago and I completely forgot about it until I found it in one of my folders when I was getting rid of old stuff. And because I'm still writing other fics I thought I could give this one a slight remake and post it so you guys have something ~~(sexy)~~ to read. Even if it's mediocre at best. ;A;
> 
> -Note that the smut is pretty bad here (I tried my best to fix it but still), so read at your own risk hskhlj-

**Meow~ 🐾**

"What is this?" Mingyu asks, studying between his fingers the pet's furry ears, sitting on his bed. "Or rather, what the hell are you?"

His pretty boyfriend Wonwoo, who is the one wearing the artificial ears on his head just rolls his eyes. "A cat. I'm a cat," he waves the black fluffy tail right in his dumb boyfriend's face.

Mingyu looks at him with a stiff expression, not believing his eyes. His very much naked boy is sitting on perfectly folded blankets with fake cat ears in his hair, thick, black collar firmly tightened around his slim neck, and if Mingyu just slightly lowers his gaze, he can clearly see the shiny bell, tied at the base of his... Oh god, at the base of his cock and whenever Wonwoo moves if only slightly, the bell playfully jingles and it's literally so cute yet sexy at the same time, and Mingyu just wants to scream like a girl because he's had countless dreams about this before and now it somehow miraculously became reality. Ideas and dreams are nice, of course, but the feeling of seeing it live, being able to touch it, is so much better.

Gently, Mingyu runs his fingers over the fluffy ears, feeling the softness between them. "Why?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, still surprised by the sight of the pet in front of him.

He hears Wonwoo sigh and then some sort of muttered, "Chan said I could convince you..."

"Convince me- about what? He wants something again?" Mingyu furrows a brow. Of course, because his boyfriend is a weak man and complies to all of Chan's wishes, the kid turned into quite a spoiled brat over the time they've spent living together in Mingyu's rather spacious apartment. And Wonwoo really can't say no to his adoptive little brother. Which kind of explains the situation they're in now.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious," the younger mumbles while shaking his head to the side as he points a finger to his ears sitting snug on his head like it's a part of his body and Mingyu immediately understands. His face darkens.

"No way," he crosses his arms in a dismissive gesture.

"Why?" Wonwoo whimpers, pouting. "Cats are cute."

Mingyu snorts. "They are not," he shakes his head disapprovingly, ignoring Wonwoo's sulky face.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not cute then?" He asks with a false disappointment in his voice. Wonwoo is not really a great actor despite his resting bitch face, but it's Mingyu sitting right before him and the man is too blind (in love) to see through the fake act. "Do you think I'm ugly?"

Immediately, Mingyu frowns. "I didn't say that," he tries to defend himself but it seems like Wonwoo is still sulking. 

"Ugh. Chan was right, you would prefer a dog over me," Wonwoo mutters, watching from the corner of his eyes if his technique on Mingyu worked well. And it looks like it because his lover quickly blurts out that it's not true, that he'll always be the first on the list of his beloved ones and Wonwoo wants to laugh because Mingyu being all panicky is a really funny sight. He holds that urge not to burst out laughing and straightens his back, pulling his hands up to rest on his knees.

"Prove it," he challenges then, stopping Mingyu's flow of explanation. "Let Chan have a cat," he says in response to the older man's questioning look. 

At first, Mingyu wants to disagree, but then his eyes accidentally wander between the boy's legs, where that tiny bell is shining beautifully, and instantly thinks of something perverted.

With an idea already forming in his head, he moves closer to Wonwoo until his knees touch the tips of his little feet.

Heaving a sigh, Mingyu finally gives in, gently caressing Wonwoo's silky hair. "Fine, I'll let Chan have that damn fluffy thing. But only..." He suddenly stops in mid-sentence, his eyes searching for Wonwoo's. When the younger finally holds his gaze, he continues; a smile appearing on his face which he can no longer hide. "But only if you _really_ convince me." 

Now Wonwoo can clearly see the grin, that perverted grin on his boyfriend's face, and instinctively pulls his legs firmly together because he knows where exactly his eyes are looking.  
  
He swallows dry. Why does it always have to be him, left to deal with such things for the sake of others? Why couldn't Chan handle it on his own? He would flash those sad puppy eyes and get his way like he always does with that adorable face he pulls at Wonwoo every time he wants something.

Dammit.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Wonwoo tries to collect some positive energy and calm the chaos in his mind. Things turned out differently than initially planned, but if he doesn't return to Chan's room with a "yes", he'll be a dead cat. So he just nods, slowly pushing his legs apart to provide Mingyu a perfect sight of what he wants to see. Wonwoo doesn't have to wait for Mingyu's orders, he can read everything by looking into his eyes, the immense lust turning his irises pitch black.

Sometimes his lover is really an easy guy. (When it comes to basic needs, that is.)

Slowly, Wonwoo goes on all fours, resting his knees and hands on the soft mattress, arching his back in a sensual curve, and leaving Mingyu completely stunned because the sight at the S-line of his young lover's body is really something. He blinks, trying to look away from that sweet little butt that's so nicely pursed, unfortunately at the wall behind him and not at Mingyu. But something tells him that the tables will turn soon.

"Mingyu hyung~" Wonwoo calls after a while in a sweet, honeyed voice, his hands reaching up to Mingyu's neck for a hug. He then climbs up into his lap, the bell jingling happily and Mingyu, utterly mesmerized, watches it bounce on the red string, still tied around the boy's genitals. The thought of how it'll be jingling during sex makes the blood rush straight into his cock.

"Hyung," Wonwoo rubs his head against the older's ear, nuzzling like an affectionate kitten. "Mingyu hyung." 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Mingyu enjoys the sweet kisses on his ear before he grows impatient and grabs Wonwoo by the shoulders, throwing him back on the bed. The boy falls onto the fluffy pillows, those sharp, feline eyes blinking at his lover in surprise.

"Meow," Mingyu says with a smile and Wonwoo just blankly stares at him. "Meow for your Master~," he purrs in his ear causing Wonwoo's entire face to burn from embarrassment because he didn't expect this. 

_He must be joking._

Shaking his head in disapproval, Wonwoo tries to pull away from Mingyu because the older is practically drooling into his ear.

"N-no way! Anything but this!" He shouts, red behind his ears, struggling to get away from the tight embrace.

Mingyu just laughs, ignoring the boy's disapproving mutters as he keeps a firm hand on him and peppers his ear and the area around with kisses.

"Don't you know cats can't talk? Aigoo, you're such a silly boy, aren't you?" Mingyu hums in an almost mocking manner.

Wonwoo puffs his cheeks. "I'm not silly," he whines with his lips pursed so they look like a small, pink pokeball. "I won't do it, I still have my pride, you know!" He protests, flushed red down to his neck. No, he won't stoop this low.

"Oh, I see. Well then," Mingyu finally gives up and stands up. "In that case, good luck telling Chan he won't get what he wants for once," he shrugs nonchalantly and turns his back to him, showing that he's about to leave. Mingyu can't see Wonwoo's horrified face reacting to the fact that 'there will be no cat for Chan'. Unfortunately, Chan doesn't take 'no' for an answer. So in the end, Wonwoo will have to swallow his pride and do everything possible so Chan can hear that damn 'yes' and Wonwoo can avoid a crying fifteen-year-old (yes, you read it right- _fifteen_ ) throwing childish tantrums.

Cursing his whimsical little brother in his mind, Wonwoo gathers the courage for what he's about to do. And he needs to hurry because Mingyu is already making his purposely slow way to the door. 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath. In and out. Then he slowly opens his mouth and-

_"Meow~"_ The sweet, silky whisper reaches Mingyu's ears like a bolt from the sky and he winces. Though barely audible, the man heard everything. The inner alpha in him grunts in satisfaction. A smile appears on his face just as he slowly turns to his kitten.

"Oh, what was that?" He grins, shattering the leftover pieces of Wonwoo's already broken pride. 

The boy turns various shades of red. 

It's cute.

"Did you change your mind, kitten?" Mingyu raises an eyebrow in question and smiles upon seeing the pet nod. "Good boy," he praises as he sits back on the bed, caressing Wonwoo's hair in a gentle manner while his other hand limply wanders around in search of the tail which should be... Mingyu stops when his hand strays off to a place where it shouldn't and slightly brushes over that bell that bounces around happily with a soft, melodic sound. 

Wonwoo closes his eyes and bites his lips. Really, Soonyoung- one of his and Chan's friends who is just as crazy and supportive of all that weird kinky stuff- had the stupid idea to give this noisy, jingling thing right _there_ , where Wonwoo is the most sensitive to touch. Because every time the bell moves even slightly and comes in contact with his sensitive skin, he feels a vibrant wave of arousal shooting up his spine. It's a good feeling; way too good, actually.

"The t-tail," Wonwoo mutters, hand covering his face so the older can't see how ashamed he is, and reaches beside him to give Mingyu that fluffy thing. "T-tail belongs... belongs here... _Meow~_ ," Wonwoo whispers shakily, spreading his legs into an incredible angle, providing Mingyu a perfect view of all his intimate parts. Also that small, pinkish access to his insides Mingyu had always wanted to abuse. And it's when he notices. That tail isn't just an ordinary one. In fact, it's a pretty big, vibrating plug with a fake tail stuck on its end. 

He gulps. 

A sex toy. It's a sex toy.

"Oh shit," is the first thing that leaves Mingyu's mouth. He holds the toy firmly in his hand, examining it from all angles as if he can't believe it. Wonwoo props himself on his elbows, wondering why his lover hasn't done anything yet and snorts when he sees his older lover piercing the toy with his eyes as if he's about to start a fight with it at any moment.

_"Meow~"_ Wonwoo drawls out in a whiny tone, loud enough to receive the much wanted attention. Mingyu responds to the sweet meows almost immediately. He stops observing the plug and focuses his heated gaze fully on his kitten. 

Wonwoo looks impatient. And a little angry.

"Hm? What is it?" Mingyu asks, a dumb smile on his lips, confused by the tiny scowl on his little boyfriend's face. But then he takes a single look at the toy and then back at Wonwoo, and it all clicks. He facepalms inwardly, embarrassed. "Ah yes, sorry," he apologizes hastily, "I didn't know you were so eager to play," he coos, reaching out to gently pat the boy's head. "Want to play with your Master so bad, huh?" His hand slowly slides down to pinch Wonwoo's cheek. He's doing those weird faces, the same when he plays with Byul the neighbor's dog and Wonwoo already feels like he's the corgi himself. Ugh. Seriously, he's so ashamed but what he wouldn't do for his lovely little brother. He's done quite a lot of embarrassing stuff for Chan before, but cosplaying a cat takes the damned cake.

_"Meow,"_ is Wonwoo's answer together with a nod. The ears bounce when he bobs his pretty head in response and Mingyu nearly melts from the cuteness his kitten posseses. Maybe, just maybe he can learn to love cats. Because he'd like to cuddle with this one. This one is perfect.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little kitten?" Mingyu laughs, eyes twinkling with mischief as he looms over Wonwoo, who only squeals in surprise when Mingyu bends down to rub his head against his kitten's soft tummy, blowing hot air in his belly button, all while murmuring nonsense into it. It's so hard to suppress a laugh now, especially after his lover attacks a place where Wonwoo is really ticklish. But because it's kind of embarrassing that a guy in his late twenties treats his younger lover like a month-old baby, Wonwoo does his very best to keep his mouth tightly shut and not burst out laughing. 

And Mingyu certainly doesn't give a single damn about the absurdity of his actions because he keeps nuzzling into his boy's belly, making strange, incoherent noises into it, just like mothers do with their babies. He's very well aware it's Wonwoo's weak spot so why not take advantage of it while he can, right?

Getting embarrassed by each passing second, Wonwoo tries to get his overly eager boyfriend off him, or at least his face from his stomach, then his tongue which is soon involved in teasing his belly button and playing with the tiny, silver ring he gifted himself on his nineteenth birthday.

"Eung! Enough, that's enough, please!" Wonwoo squeals when he can't stand it anymore and laughs. It's such a high-pitched, girly sound Mingyu has the honor to hear for the first time in his life and he has to admit it contrasts with Wonwoo's naturally deeper voice. He'll have to tickle him more often because he finds himself liking the sound of it.

Kissing the younger's belly once more, Mingyu slides lower, exploring every inch of the soft skin under him. Busy squirming underneath him, Wonwoo doesn't seem to notice Mingyu's tongue tickling all of his weak spots, so he doesn't register his daring boyfriend is dangerously near the weakest of them all. 

It's when a familiar tingling sound hits his ears and his lover's tongue brushes over the bell, making it jingle madly as Mingyu kisses and licks all of the skin he comes in contact with. From top to bottom, with short draws of his tongue, slowly, teasingly- not missing a single bit.

Wonwoo starts to squirm at the touch, wanting to tell his lover to stop, but instead of a firm 'no', he lets out some kind of a long, whiny moan and it really is so embarrassing he wishes he could just become one with the mattress and never reappear.

"M-Mingyu," Wonwoo whispers shyly, biting his lip to suppress any unwanted moans, any lewd noise that threatens to spill from his mouth. Mingyu doesn't respond to his voice and continues to play with the place around the bell, bringing his young lover a very much familiar pleasure with his finicky tongue. And he can't stop. Not now, when his little kitten is so close.

It takes a few sweet sighs of his name bouncing off the walls in the room like a ball until Mingyu finally brings his boy to climax. Leaning over Wonwoo with a smile, lips drawing near his, he shares his own taste Mingyu holds on his tongue.

Greedy, Wonwoo accepts, letting himself be fed, tasting his own seed in the form of kisses, and when nothing is left, he cleans the older man's face.

Mingyu enjoys the feeling of being caressed with his kitten's tongue. Holding Wonwoo's head in his hands, Mingyu gently strokes his cheekbones until one of his arms reaches out to the side and finds a nightstand drawer, searching for the flavored lube he'll soon need. The one for special occasions.

When Mingyu's face is finally licked clean, Wonwoo starts nibbling at his neck, then moves lower to the side, tongue circling around the prominent collarbone and leaving a wet trail behind on the sensitive skin. Before he gets to explore other interesting parts of his boyfriend's wonderful body, Mingyu suddenly pulls himself away from him, leaving Wonwoo whine in protest of losing the closeness.

"Mingyu hyung," he looks at the man, voice shaking. "Are- are you..." He stops and keeps silent, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip.

"...done?" Mingyu's low voice finishes for him. Wonwoo nods. "No. Not yet," he smiles as he pops the bottle's cap open and pours some of the gel on his fingers, eyes locked on the boy below him. 

Wonwoo watches the older man rub his fingers to make the liquid warm. Their eyes meet in a silent stare and Wonwoo feels himself clench around nothing, just from the hot look his boyfriend is giving him. He gulps, cock twitching. Sweat covers his body in a thin sheet. Wonwoo can't help but tremble. From both nervousness and anticipation.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu calls softly after a while, shifting a bit closer to him. He rests his big hand on the boy's knee, thumb rubbing circles on the skin. As if reading the silent command in the man's eyes, Wonwoo spreads his legs a little, allowing one of Mingyu's lube-covered fingers easier access to his dry entrance. Wonwoo bites his lip, feeling the first digit slip inside to explore his inner walls. It's uncomfortable, strange to have something foreign inside after so long but his boyfriend goes on really slowly, patiently.   
"Wonwoo," Mingyu repeats for the second time with one finger inside him and then after facing no more resistance, successfully adds another one. The hand that has been caressing the boy's thigh so he can relax and accept him inside, is gone. Wonwoo wants to ask the older what he needs, what he wants when Mingyu shoves the plug, the fake tail still glued to its base, right in his surprised face.

"I want you to suck on it," he asks, or rather commands, voice thick with arousal.

Wonwoo hesitates a little, but gives in pretty soon, trying to be a good boy for once and under the watchful gaze of the man above him, he brings the toy to his lips, grasping it in both his hands and slowly as if it were a lollipop, starts to suck. 

The silicone toy doesn't taste good, Mingyu can tell after a moment of observation. Yet it's kind of exciting. Wonwoo's tongue is skillfully flicking around, licking everything he can. Mingyu, now manipulating two fingers in him focuses on his little kitten who manages to keep their eye contact just right and with a toy pushed deeply into his throat starts to whimper at the new, pleasant feeling as Mingyu's fingers find what they seek. Wonwoo finds himself loving that feeling and tries to get more. Pushing his slim hips against his lover's hand, he asks in a silent plea for another finger to fill him. Mingyu's brows furrow as he concentrates on the only place causing his pet so much delight. He needs to restrain himself, as to not replace the fingers with something much bigger. Wonwoo's muffled whimpers around the toy are simply too much to handle.

"Shit," the older curses quietly when Wonwoo suddenly stops sucking at the toy and pulls it out of his mouth with a wet pop so he can moan aloud, sending a wave of trembling excitement straight into Mingyu's groin. 

At the very moment, Mingyu's pants seem to pose a big obstacle, his cock straining almost painfully against the tight fabric. Wonwoo doesn't even notice that; he's too busy moaning and whimpering for his Master. The thick fingers brush over the boy's prostate a few more times before they're suddenly gone, leaving the puffed, pink rim clenching around nothing but air. Mingyu suppresses a growl in his throat. He can't take it anymore.

Below him, Wonwoo squirms, left feeling empty again.

"Mingyu," he whines, lips pursed in a pout. He wants- no, he _needs_ those fingers back inside, fill him up. "Mingyu hyung, please," he begs, eyes glassy. "I need- I need more."

Mingyu gives him a smile, ignoring the terrible pressure down there, and gently pets his kitten on the head, whispering a soft "anything for my good boy". 

Closing his eyes with a smile, Wonwoo purrs into his lover's palm, embarrassment long gone. Finally... Finally, he can feel it again. He spreads his legs wider so he can accept Mingyu's fingers once again, but what pushes inside are not exactly fingers as he expects, but something softer, wetter. The bell jingles melodically in tune with the new, squelching sound, and Wonwoo understands perfectly. 

That's Mingyu's tongue inside him.

_Mingyu's tongue..._

The blush spreads all over his face. Fingers are fingers, but this... this is...

"Good?" Mingyu's question cuts him out of his thoughts. "Want me to stop?" He asks, eyes looking up. Wonwoo doesn't dare to make eye contact because he's ashamed to look at Mingyu's face but doesn't want to lie either so he shakes his head.

"No," he whispers. "Don't- please, don't stop." Wonwoo barely squeaks the words out but Mingyu hears the plea and gladly complies.

"Do you like it, then? Feels good, yeah?" Not expecting a coherent answer or any at all, Mingyu eagerly pushes his tongue back inside, massaging the boy's walls in slow, long movements. Wonwoo throws his head back, moaning his lover's name in a high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Mmh~!"

_So good._

The honest reaction makes Mingyu extremely happy. Moreover, it's the first time they get to try this kind of thing in bed after a while so the feedback he receives only adds to his already big ego. His kitten is losing track of what is happening inside his body; he keeps on whining and moaning his Master's name like it's the only thing he knows, arching his back with fingers helping to stretch him open. Mingyu on the other hand is starting to lose patience. His pants are on the verge of bursting out because the sweet call of his name spilling from Wonwoo's parted lips makes him excited as hell and that's not good news for his cock, crowded under the fabric of his pants. He'll need help with that soon.

Wonwoo winces when the tongue inside him is suddenly gone and moves directly to his lips. The kitten accepts without hesitation, even though he knows where it has been just a moment ago. He lets go of the toy so he can hug his lover around the neck for better closeness. His eyes widen in confusion when Mingyu grabs one of his hands and forces him to take the toy back.

"Be a good boy and wet it for me, hm?" He whispers between kisses. "I don't want my kitten to get hurt," he murmurs, giving one last kiss on Wonwoo's sweet lips before pushing away from him. 

Shifting in his spot without pulling his fingers out, Mingyu settles in between Wonwoo's parted legs, gazing at him, eyes dark, clouded with desire. "I'll watch you," he says, thumb massaging the boy's hip, helping him relax and ease into him. Wonwoo swallows dry but obeys with no hesitation at all, and soon the toy is back in his mouth again.

Mingyu quickly finds out it wasn't a good idea, watching his kitten suck on the toy. Now, when he sees it so close, every movement of that skillful tongue circling around, leaving streaks of saliva behind, his pants nearly explode and Mingyu knows he might soon lose it if he looks at that reflection of sin again. Unfortunately, he doesn't have all night to play with his little boyfriend. So he needs to make the best of it while he can. There's also this problem with his dick who is very eager to get out of his pants. So, yes- too little time.

Less than a couple of minutes later Wonwoo feels the familiar emptiness surround him again and then Mingyu's big hands grabbing him by the hips and turning on all fours. The bell makes a series of merry sounds as it dangles furiously because Mingyu isn't gentle and turns him very quickly. Wonwoo's face burns a fierce red upon realizing his butt is exposed to the eyes of his boyfriend in all its glory. He buries his head into the pillow so the other man doesn't see how much ashamed he is. While it's not the first time for him (either of them, actually), he can never shake off the shy feeling of showing that part of his body, the most intimate one, even to his own lover.

Looking directly at his butt makes Mingyu satisfied, judging by the flow of curses followed by praise whispered from behind him.

Wonwoo, with his head still buried deep in the pillow squeezes the wet plug firmly in his hand before Mingyu harshly takes it away. He's lost patience. Not long after, the buzzing sound is heard when Mingyu turns the toy on the lowest setting and Wonwoo feels the thing is dangerously close to his entrance. He shudders when the older man slowly spreads his butt cheeks apart, providing the toy easier access.

"Mingyu-!" Wonwoo squeaks in surprise, voice broken. He starts to tremble when Mingyu pushes the toy slowly in. It's not pleasant at first, Wonwoo wants to tell the older to pull it out, but the little vibrations the toy sends through the insides of his body as if choke his voice in his throat. A long, whiny moan leaves his mouth, sending chills down Mingyu's spine. His hand automatically slides between his own legs, stroking steadily the growing bulge in his incredibly tight pants. Meanwhile, his forefinger traces down the boy's neck along the entire spine, feeling each vertebra under his fingertips. Wonwoo shudders, swaying his butt in hope to get rid of the toy whose vibrations are beginning to feel very pleasant, his arousal bobbing wetly against his lower abdomen. Mingyu smiles faintly; he certainly doesn't plan to remove the fake tail, not when it draws the sweetest sounds from his kitten's lips.

"Now you're perfect," Mingyu purrs sensually, twisting the toy inside Wonwoo's body, pushing deeper. "My perfect little kitten. All mine." He bends down to kiss the boy's thighs, his tongue massaging the skin in circular motions. Wonwoo's legs tremble with excitement. The toy inside still feels a little uncomfortable despite the vibrations massaging his inner walls but the small actions of Mingyu's tongue are distracting enough to make him feel good. A whimper pushes past his lips when Mingyu takes a piece of tender skin between his teeth and bites into it, leaving a red mark behind.

"Wonnie~" The sweet call of his name immediately hits Wonwoo's ears and a bright, red hue colors his entire face. Burying his head into the pillow, he lets out a sigh into the soft, fluffy fabric. "My cute, little Wonnie~" Mingyu sing-songs softly between kisses on the warm skin, pushing the toy deeper into his lover's shivering body, sending it closer to finding the sweet spot.

"I- I'm not a baby," Wonwoo complains into the pillow, red with shame. A short laugh is heard behind him and then one last bite is left on his already abused thighs before the hot tongue of his boyfriend is gone. 

Wonwoo dares to turn over his shoulder to see what the older plans to do next, but the man has already managed to move beside him. Mingyu's fingers lift his chin, lips trying to find his in order to connect them in a kiss. Wonwoo happily invites Mingyu in, joins in to play with his tongue, thus successfully muffling all those unwanted moans, created by the pleasurable vibrations from deep inside him. 

Mingyu smiles into the kiss, fingers slipping under the boy's torso and further down his front, stopping only when he reaches in between the slim thighs and brushes past the bell. It makes a cheerful sound. Wonwoo's breathing rapidly quickens, Mingyu's touches are unforgiving; he strokes him slowly, so agonizingly slowly. The younger tries to pull away from him, regain lost breath and take the damn thing off.

"Mmh- Mingyu... hyung," Wonwoo calls sweetly as soon as his mouth breaks contact with his lover's, leaving a thin strip of saliva drip down his parted, swollen lips. Something dark flashes in Mingyu's eyes as he leans in closer to his kitten, his hands still teasing his sensitive spot.

"What is it, honey?" A seductive voice whispers in his ear, sending sparks of excitement all over his spine. Wonwoo is shaking, Mingyu's skillful fingers are teasing, toying with the bell as if it's a ball of yarn, then switching back to graze a finger over the length of the kitten's slim cock, enjoying the reaction it causes in his body. 

Wonwoo closes his eyes. "M-Mingyu," he whispers softly, trying to shake the man's hand off of him. He's really close. "S- stop it... _Ahh_ , please, I can't- wanna come on your cock, n-not like _this_... Please," he begs but his lover doesn't listen. Wonwoo just looks too cute with that bell still between his legs, Mingyu doesn't really want to stop. But his way of begging is adorable too... Ah. Well.

"I might..."

Wonwoo looks up at him, eyes brimming with desperate hope. He needs the older man to stop with the teasing because one more touch and he'd come.

"M-might?" He asks, voice trembling. Then he sees Mingyu smile and his gaze wanders straight down to his crotch, to the large bulge pressed against his uncomfortably tight pants. Wonwoo honestly didn't notice until now. Mingyu has been under so much pressure and tempted for so long, without getting a release.

"Well, I might... if you help me out a bit," Mingyu's smile never fades, giving the bell one last flick. Wonwoo winces and clenches his abs in an attempt to not reach his climax. He knows that if he refuses, Mingyu would probably get more intense with his teasing until he coaxed an orgasm out of him, without even filling him with his cock.

So Wonwoo nods mutely before Mingyu can do anything and slowly shifts from his position. He lowers his head to be faced with the big mound between his legs, swallowing at the view. It looks a little intimidating from this close-up.

His tongue leaves a wet trail over Mingyu's clothed erection, testing how much work it will take. Not much, he concludes, seeing how his boyfriend twists the sheets under him, about to explode. His hands are shaking as he guides Wonwoo's head closer to his groin, his breath ragged as he can't wait to feel his cute kitten's tongue on his body.

Wonwoo tugs at the hem of Mingyu's pants with teeth, trying to get in. With a little help of his hands, he manages to pull the pants low enough. Mingyu is more than willing to help, lifting his hips a little to lower his boxers, too eager for Wonwoo's mouth. This isn't the first time his lover has given him head, but this is a special moment because now it's his kitten, only his, and that is something he particularly enjoys. He should probably thank Chan for his stubbornness. Maybe later...

Mingyu winces when a sudden chill hits his sensitive skin. He shudders once the lithe fingers draw a long line along his length and then back down, stroking the erect flesh in a slow, teasing way. Wonwoo doesn't seem to be in hurry and it drives Mingyu crazy.

"So big..." The boy whispers softly and licks his lips. Wonwoo places his warm hands on Mingyu's neglected arousal and leans in until he's a breath away from the head peeking shyly from under his grip. He knows his lover can go nuts at any moment; the look in his eyes, impatience mixed with desire, and infinite longing for release are clearly visible and it makes Wonwoo smile. Seeing Mingyu slowly losing control over himself, and just with a slight touch...

"Hyung, Mingyu hyung~," Wonwoo purrs, rubbing his face against the man's hot cock, his lashes tickling the sensitive skin. And then Mingyu finally snaps.

"Fuck, Wonnie. Stop teasing and get your pretty mouth on me right now, dammit," he growls impatiently. Really, he's not a fan of prolonging pleasure, especially if it involves his very hard dick. "You little-" Mingyu's words get stuck in his throat when Wonwoo suddenly parts his lips, swallowing him down, the farthest he's able to. Mingyu grabs the sheets tight, arching his back in a small curve.

"Shit, shit." A curse leaves his throat, trying to stop the violent shaking of his body. As always, Wonwoo's mouth is able to bring him incredible pleasure. Mingyu wouldn't mind if he got his boy's warmth enveloping him more than on special occasions. Because let him tell you, that boy knows what he's doing with his tongue. Maybe they should make it a daily routine. 

_Yeah, certainly._

Reaching out, Mingyu takes one of Wonwoo's cat ears into his hand, caressing the soft material between his fingers. Wonwoo purrs into the touch and tilts his head to get more of the gentle treatment. Propped on all fours, chest pressed against the mattress and back arched with his cute, round butt up, he looks like a real kitten. Not only that; Wonwoo is also perfectly using the agility of his tongue, not forgetting to lick every single piece of the sensitive skin. Just like the silicon toy, his lover's cock has found the way between his pretty lips and got sucked into the warmth of his oral cavity. Wonwoo has to admit that Mingyu tastes much better- _much real_ than the toy now furiously vibrating inside his body. 

He shivers. Wonwoo hopes for it to be pulled out soon. However, it seems that his boyfriend has quite the opposite intention.

A devilish smile etches upon Mingyu's lips as he leans over, letting his hand slide from the boy's nape and then farther down across his entire spine until he gets to the reddened and marked butt. He grips the toy fucking his baby in such a crude way, just below the spot where the hairy extension begins, and slowly pushes it further in. 

Wonwoo's scream is muffled by the cock wrapped snug around his lips, its tip hitting the back of his throat. Defeated, he spreads his legs wider so the toy doesn't feel like splitting him in half. He swallows the tears heavily, bearing the pain in silence. Mingyu manipulates the plug for a while, the setting raised by one, and retracts until he's sure it's buried deep enough to find that sweet spot inside his little baby. The painful whine of his kitten is hard to bear, the boy is trembling, suppressing tears not well enough so they find their way out and silently stream down his rosy cheeks. But he bravely continues on with his work, taking proper care of the heated length of his beloved one. Mingyu is already so close, it doesn't take more than a couple of strong sucks and long licks before the familiar, salty taste of cum floods Wonwoo's throat. The boy swallows everything, tears in his eyes. And like an obedient little kitten, he licks his Master clean.

"Good boy," Mingyu praises him after he regains some of his composure as well as his breath. He pets his boy with a smile. Wonwoo's head falls limply on Mingyu's thigh in defeat, not strong enough to withstand the savage game of the toy torturing his body from the inside. The little bell is covered in thin patches of his own pre-cum, dribbling down his cock that weeps against his tummy from not getting attended to for so long. And his bottom hurts.

"Can you- _ah_ , can you pull the thing out now? Please," he mutters with a plea, pulling at the fabric of Mingyu's pants. 

Feeling sorry, Mingyu nods and slowly pulls the plug out of his lover's pulsing hole. Wonwoo winces, but he's glad that the evil thing is finally gone. He vows to never, ever let this slimy thing touch his body again. If anything, he only wants the real one.

"Sorry," Mingyu apologizes and leans down to smooch his boy's pretty face. Wonwoo mutters something inaudible, letting himself be covered in feathery kisses. He searches with his hand for his boyfriend to pull him closer and join their lips but finds only empty air. Soon, his eyes widen in realization upon feeling Mingyu's presence behind him.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm not finished yet." He hears him whisper before Mingyu leans over, grabs his chin, and runs his fingers over his lips. With slightly closed eyes Wonwoo coats each digit with his saliva, submitting himself to the interplay of his tongue and the older man's teasing fingers.

Wonwoo's entire body shudders when Mingyu massages his hardened nipple with his free hand and penetrates him at the same time. The boy holds the sheets tightly, managing to swallow the scream thanks to his lover's fingers in his mouth. The first lunge is somewhat painful; due to the slight difference in size and being on thin ice regarding self-control, Wonwoo is not sure if he can last long with Mingyu's stimulating actions on his body.

"Relax, kitten," Mingyu tries to calm him in his softest voice, hips pressed against Wonwoo's butt. He doesn't plan on moving anytime soon, just waiting for the boy to get adjusted. Even though the toy tried its best to stretch him well enough, Mingyu still has trouble with the incredibly tight hole. Should take it slow for now if he doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend. It's been a while, after all. His body is more sensitive.

From the sudden silence, Wonwoo senses that something is wrong. Turning over his trembling shoulder, he whispers, "You don't need to hold back because of me, not now when we've gone so far," and smiles, trying to erase the other's doubts. 

Just then does Mingyu look up. Wonwoo is right.

He sighs. But he needs to hear it directly from him. "Are you sure? I can wait if you need-"

Wonwoo doesn't let him finish, frowning. "I think I've waited long enough, no?" Annoyance is clear in the tone of his voice. "Hyung." Those sharp, feline eyes lock on Mingyu's puppy ones. "I want it... Fuck me like you mean it, _please_..." He pleads so prettily, so desperately that even a stone would've softened. And perhaps Mingyu might've gotten an imaginary nosebleed because of that. What matters is that Wonwoo has given him permission, or rather, he's begging him to fuck him. Only now can he fully vent all of his emotions. 

"Fuck, okay. Anything for my good boy."

Not wasting time, Mingyu spreads the flushed butt cheeks and pulls out just to push himself back in with a newfound force until he's buried to the hilt. Wonwoo screams with tears in his eyes, feeling every inch of that long, thick cock filling him up so good, so deep. 

Mingyu sighs in delight. It feels really good inside that tight body. Slowly, he pulls out and then pushes forward again, repeating the action in a slow, teasing rhythm. There is no hurry, quite the contrary; he buries himself in the boy's body and when it starts to be unbearable, goes harder, faster. Holding Wonwoo by the slim hips to make sure he stays still and under constant, hard thrusts Mingyu continues to set the pace. He lets the emotions he's been suppressing until this very moment run free. And there sure are many of them. Just a few pushes and Mingyu might come again.

"Not yet," he pants through gritted teeth, sweat rolling down his temple, "it's not over." He bites his lip. Just before the climax hits a critical point, he pulls out and rolls Wonwoo onto his back. He wants to see his face.   
Electricity runs through his body. Tears are dripping from beneath Wonwoo's lashes, mixing with blood caused from biting his reddish lips as he gets pounded into the mattress so harshly. 

Mingyu momentarily freezes, quite taken aback by the sight. Oh shit. Was he too harsh? Should he slow down? But- he can't stop. Not now.

Ignoring the pitiful state of his boyfriend, Mingyu grips the white thighs in a strong grip, lifting his hips up until both of Wonwoo's legs are propped on his shoulders and makes another sharp, deep thrust.  
  
The new angle forces Wonwoo's teary eyes to widen and he cries out. The sheer sound of it is honestly so painful in his ears it shatters Mingyu's heart into pieces. Lust has made him its slave, completely clouding his mind.

He's almost scared to look but soon finds himself lowering his gaze, making him freeze in place, surprised at what he sees. Wonwoo lies beneath him, bent in half with Mingyu's form looming over him. His young lover is smiling ever so sweetly despite the fat tears streaming down his face, mixed with blood from his bitten lips. 

Mingyu doesn't understand. Why is he smiling?

"Please, don't ever think of stopping, hyungie. I'm- I'm so close," Wonwoo whines as he slides his hand down his bare torso and lower to grip his aching arousal. "Wanna come with you inside." 

Hearing that, Mingyu visibly relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief. For a second he really thought he screwed up. The lack of sex made him forget his pretty boyfriend likes it rough. As said before; it's been a while for both of them.

_Being young sure is beautiful,_ he chuckles to himself and continues where he left off. His hard cock keeps on filling the boy's insides under Mingyu's constant observation of Wonwoo's face twisted in pleasure as he also tries to reach the peak by himself. His movements are a little clumsy as his body is moving restlessly up and down from the set of lunges Mingyu keeps on doing. The bed creaks under the force of Mingyu's thrusts that are gradually getting sloppier and not as accurate as before. 

After a few more quick advances Mingyu shifts and changes the angle again, searching for Wonwoo's sweet spot until he finds it, pushing forward with a strong, sharp lunge only to earn those pretty, high-pitched cries and moans spilling from the reddened, swollen lips.

Mingyu strengthens his thrusts; fucking the tight, wet body earnestly, sweat catching on his fringe that falls into his eyes, blurring his vision. With the position they're in, albeit a little uncomfortable, he's able to kiss Wonwoo's appetizing lips with each push forward. The metallic taste of blood floods his oral cavity but Mingyu hardly cares; not when he's vigorously driving into the willing body confined beneath him, the tight ring of muscles contracting against him as he delves in deeper, approaching his climax. He's nearly there; just a little more friction and-

Reaching out, Wonwoo grips Mingyu's nape and pulls him down to latch onto his plush lips once again, tongues tangled in a wild dance. His breathing is getting heavier with each passing second, feeling full from the cock dragging along his inner walls. Just like Mingyu, he's already on the verge of bursting out.

The red string tied around the bell comes undone due to Mingyu's frantic movements atop of him, but neither of them pays attention, driven by passion building in their guts, pushing them further into release.

"H-hyung, _ahh_ so c-close- 'm so close~!"

A sweet moan pushing past his lips, Wonwoo is the first one to finish, his hand slippery and sticky with his own cum coating his entire palm. With a stutter of his hips, Mingyu follows shortly after, giving a few shallow thrusts until he empties his load in the tight heat enveloping him so deliciously.

Feeling the warm, thick liquid flood his body, Wonwoo arches against Mingyu with a cry, inner muscles tightening around the cock as if determined to keep him inside for as long as possible. He milks the man dry until the very last drop, eliciting a guttural groan from Mingyu's throat.

An eerie silence envelops them, with only the sound of their heavy breathing echoing through the walls. Both men are tired beyond exhaustion but sated enough for the rest of the night.

Whew. That was really something. Their suppressed lust turned them into wild animals. It was like hunger, coming from the depths of their insides.

"This was surprisingly better than they had described in Soon's kinky novels," Wonwoo laughs wearily while gently caressing the man's face above him. The kitty ears sitting atop his head are tilted to the side, almost slipping off. With his face flushed so prettily as he tries to catch his breath, Wonwoo looks so painstakingly adorable in his boyfriend's eyes. "Sorry for making you wait so long." 

Mingyu remains still on him, propped up on his elbows so as to not crush Wonwoo with his weight and gives him a long kiss on the forehead, beaded with sweat. 

"On the contrary, I'm glad. The wait was totally worth it." Mingyu nods as he trails the contour of his partner's face with his lips, earning soft giggles in return.

"So, have you changed your mind?" The sudden question forces Mingyu to stop kissing his lover. 

"Huh?"

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "Can Chan adopt a cat?" He asks again. "Pretty please, hyungie?" He pleads with an adorable pout, batting his long eyelashes, knowing how much effect it has on his man.

Mingyu snorts, shifting his weight to plop down beside his boyfriend and engulf him in a tight embrace. "Ugh. Okay, you might've convinced me. Maybe we can do something about it," he muses, planting some more kisses on the round cheeks. "But I still prefer dogs," he murmurs under his breath. 

Ignoring the remark, Wonwoo chooses to look up from where he's lying and stares into his boyfriend's eyes. "So I take it as a yes?"

Mingyu nods with a smile.

"Thank God," he hears Wonwoo say, relieved. The younger scoots even closer, burying his face into Mingyu's solid chest like a baby and sighs in content when thick arms wrap around his tired body, coddling him to sleep. At least all this charade wasn't for nothing. He even got great sex out of it, too. But he swears it's the first and last time he's dressing as a cat.

  
**Meow~ 🐾**

  
The very next morning, as Wonwoo makes breakfast for those two hungry beasts he lives under one roof with, Chan skips over to the table and takes a seat next to Mingyu who's stirring his freshly brewed coffee while watching the lean backside of his beautiful kitte- uh, lover prepare their food. The slight limp in his walk makes the man guilty a little but still can't suppress a smile imagining the hot night that resulted in the unfortunate back pain and wobbly legs for his poor Wonwoo and Chan notices it too, face bright in contrast to the gloomy weather outside. He's quick to deduce everything went well. 

_All according to keikaku,_ he laughs to himself evilly.

His smile grows bigger.

Wonwoo notices his brother's presence after he turns around, hands full of plates filled with all the good stuff he made for his two favorite men in the world.

Seeing the expectant look on Chan's face as if silently begging him to tell the results of his whining for the furry pet, Wonwoo heaves a long sigh, massaging his lower back as the flashback from last night fills his head.

While Mingyu on the other hand is quiet in his seat, occasionally sipping the coffee or chewing the crispy bacon sitting on his plate while he checks the news on the tablet.

"Ah, yes. We discussed the matter with Mingyu hyung last night," Wonwoo gets red in the face just thinking about it and instantly lowers his gaze in embarrassment, almost shy to look his brother in the eyes.

"Yeah, and? How did it go?"

"Uh uhm, well-" he pauses and then shakes his head, _(stupid thoughts)_ , putting the plate with neatly cut fruits on the table. "Looks like you won this time around. You're allowed to raise the cat." This time Wonwoo honors the youngest with a soft smile. "We can visit the pet store after you come home from school. Or maybe you want to adopt one from the shelter? Either is fine," he's slowly getting excited on his own despite being against the idea at the start.

Baffled by his big brother's enthusiasm, Chan only scratches his neck, sheepish. "Yeah, uh, about that- ehm," he clears his throat, eyes darting from one side to another. "I'm sorry, hyung, I lied. I don't really want a cat."

Amidst Wonwoo's incredulous cry of "what? Why?!", the boy hurriedly empties his plate knowing what's about to happen in a few seconds when with a mouthful says:

"Honestly? I just wanted you guys to get laid."

And then he sprints out of his seat, grabbing for his bag before the guys can even process his words in their heads.

When the realization hits, at last, Wonwoo can't hold back the redness taking over his entire face.

"What?! You're telling me I dressed like a damn cat just to get dicked?!" He nearly screams.

During the run towards the front door, Chan turns over his shoulder. "But hyung, you had a great night with your boyfie because of that, no? Sounds like a win to me!" He winks, smiling so bright that it only ignites Wonwoo's emotions further. The pretty man is practically seething, eyes burning with unleashed rage.

"Lee Chan! Come fucking back here, you brat!"

Agile like a feline, Chan dodges the pink, fuzzy slipper Wonwoo throws his way, the poor man's face red as a ripe tomato. He so would chase him down but his ass is still kind of sore because of you-know-what, so he opts for rapping some curses at his little brother who's quick to get out of the apartment with the speed of light.

Wonwoo swears he's going to kill the kid, right after he shakes off the immense embarrassment his words caused him. "I'm seriously not doing him any favors anymore, jeez! Chan better sleep with his eyes open from now on," Wonwoo grumbles under his breath and waddles away while rubbing his sore back like a grandma.

And Mingyu? He just eats his breakfast in silence, a small grin tugging at his lips as he inwardly thanks Chan for being a spoiled little shit and thus giving him one of the best nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to everyone who made it until the end~ *throws confetti and disappears*
> 
> Another version of this ff can also be found on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nanokorea) ♥


End file.
